What Happens In The Practice Room
by livelikemusic441
Summary: Dimitri hasn't been turned Strigoi and his and Rose's relationship is better than ever. One-Shot for now of a practice session that doesnt quite go as planned. Romance and Fluff! Now going to be a part of a larger story called "Caught in the Cabin"
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little one shot I came up with about how Rose and Dimitri's relationship would have progressed had he not been turned strigoi. Might make it part of a series if people like it**

I had woken a full 20 minutes early today in an attempt to actually make it to practice on time. My clothes had been picked out the night before. I had showered before bed last night and I even got breakfast already to go in my mini-fridge. There was no way I would be late for practice with Dimitri today. No way.

When my alarm went off, (20 minutes early I might add), I grabbed my sports bra, white singlet and black shorts off my desk chair where I had laid them the night before and dressed quickly. I brushed my still damp hair up into a pony tail and grabbed the breakfast burrito I'd snagged from the cafeteria the day before from my fridge before setting out to the gym.

"This isn't half bad cold," I mused as I neared the gym with 15 minutes to spare. I was officially on time for once, even if that meant being the only soul awake on campus… other than Dimitri of course. Does he even sleep? Probably not, he's inhuman.

When I got to the gym doors, instead of waltzing in like I normally do and rushing to throw down my bag while calling an apology for my lateness, I peeked in the window to see if Dimitri was there yet. Sure enough, he was, not that I had expected him to not be here 15 minutes early **(A/N: that was one poorly constructed sentence)**. That would be blasphemous in Dimitri Belikov's Book of Zen Life Lessons. I'm pretty sure it was number 24… or something: Always be 20 minutes early, no matter what. That damn rule was always biting me in the ass.

And then I noticed that Dimitri had his back to the door. Did he forget who was coming to the gym? He never turns his back on me. I think I proved that I would always use it to my advantage many times already. No reason to break tradition now. I should be early more often.

"Perfect!" I hissed as I slowly eased the door open, careful not to let it slam behind me.

He still didn't appear to hear me. Maybe God decided to grant me a favor for all my half-assed chapel attendance. But, then again, this was Dimitri Belikov we're talking about here and he is a god (my god, I'd like to think) and he'd probably heard me and was waiting for me to strike so he could give me some more Zen life shit from his book of wisdom.

If he hadn't already heard me, he would as soon as I started to run. The only question was could he react fast enough. I was never one to think things through before I do it or be cautious…

Smiling devilishly, I crouched down before springing up into a run. I saw him stiffen, a sign that he hadn't heard me before. Before he could turn, however, I leaped into the air and collided into his back and we both went crashing to the mats. It's a good thing I had him to soften my landing.

"YES!" I pumped my fists in victory as I sat atop his back.

He mumbled something unintelligible into the mat.

"Sorry Comrade, I didn't catch that. There seems to be something covering your mouth. Oh, wait… that would be that mat. That I tackled you to!" I taunted him, shouting the last 3 words. Yeah, I was gloating a little.

He turned his head to the side before repeating, "I can't believe you're early, Rose!"

"I know, incredible, isn't it?" I said with a laugh as I ran a finger down the side of his face. His breath caught.

"Rose…" he murmured, warningly.

I groaned in frustration and leaned down so that my mouth was at his ear and my chest was pressed against his back.

"Practice doesn't start for another 12 minutes, Dimitri, can't you be a normal 24 year old for once?" I almost whined.

"This is my normal 24 year old, Roza," he grunted as he pushed the both of us off the ground and stood up. I yelped and wrapped my arms and legs around him quickly to avoid sliding down into a heap on the floor. When you kill strigoi and keep me in line for a living, I'm sure standing up with a 120 pound girl on your back is nothing.

"No," I whispered in his ear, "Normal 24 year old guys are supposed to be helpless in the face of a pretty girl and their hormones." He chuckled and I could feel the vibrations through his back.

"Sorry to disappoint," he said with a smile, but that didn't stop be from wrapping my fingers in his hair, tipping his head back and kissing him anyways. At first, I just brushed my lips against his, but when he didn't immediately pull away, I pressed harder.

He shifted me so that I was wrapped around his front instead and folded his hands beneath me to hold me up. He did kiss me back for a while, but it was still far too soon when he pulled away. I rested my forehead against his as we both tried to calm our breathing.

"It's time for practice, Roza." He said with a glance at the clock. I grumbled, but was secretly thrilled that he used my Russian name. Do I hear affection?

"Fine," I huffed, looking angry, "But I will break you, Comrade… eventually." He let out a full bodied laugh, so rare for him before calling me to come spar.

After one of the longest sparring sessions we'd ever had, I finally managed to land a kick to the side of his face. While he was distracted, I lunged forward and dragged him to the ground. The only reason I'd lasted this long was all the adrenaline from our kiss. Maybe, we should make out before every fight? I like this idea.

I released him from my hold, but made no move to actually get off him. "Damn! I am on a roll today," I crowed, "That's twice I've pinned you down today. TWICE!" I wiggled two fingers in front of his face just to bug him.

"Congratulations," he sighed before tapping me on the hips, "Now, up!"

I shook my head, knowing full well that he could move me off him with no problem. The question was did he want to.

"Rose, why…" he asked and I leaned closer, showing him my intentions.

"Oh…" Really intelligent, Dimitri.

"Yeah," I mimicked his tone, now just a breath away from his face, "Oh…"

Then, I waited, holding inches away from his mouth to see if he would raise his head to meet mine of push me away. I could practically see the battle raging inside his head. My arms on either side of his face, which were already tired from sparring, began to shake with the effort of keeping myself raised.

"Come on!" I pleaded internally, "Lean up, damn it!"

When he dragged his eyes up from my lips, he looked at me levelly and placed his hands on my hips. "Rejected," I though as my face fell and I let out a sigh.

His fingers tightened, but instead of pushing me away, he dragged me closer and pressed his lips to mine. I let myself collapse on top of him and he wrapped his arms, tightly, around me.

Oh god, this kiss was extraordinary. It was soft and loving and head and deep all at once. After a while, he removed one hand from my waist and used it to roll us over so that I was caught beneath him. Placing my hands on either side of his face, I rubbed a thumb along each of his cheek bones.

At this, he froze and then pulled back to look me in the eye.

"What, Dimitri?" I asked, nervously, glancing away from his intense gaze. He shook his head and leaned towards me again with a small smile playing on his lips. My breath quickened as he ran the tip of his nose along my jaw line and placed a chaste kiss on my neck. Clearly, that was to be the extent of the kissing today, but I wasn't complaining.

"I told you I'd break you, didn't I Comrade?" I pointed out, very smug.

"That you did, Roza." He chuckled, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have some ideas if you need some inspiration." I whispered seductively. _Like take me back to your room and tie me to your bed, _I added, but knew he wouldn't approve if I said it out loud.

He shook his head again and stood up, pulling me with him.

"You have classes to get to," he pointed out, "You don't want to be late do you? Wait… don't answer that."

"You know me too well," I said happily as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you," I whispered as I pressed a kiss to his cheek. He brushed the hair that had fallen out of my hair tie out of my face and kissed my forehead. "I love you too."

As I walked towards the door, I flipped the back of my tank top up, exposing my bottom so I could wiggle it at Dimitri. When I looked back to see he reaction, he pointed to the door and mouthed, "Go Now!" at me, trying and failing to look stern. Today was going to be a good day.

**A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue? Review please!**


	2. What Happens Next?

Important if you want to know whats happening with the rest of this story

Hi everyone! So for everyone that requested a story alert on this story, this is just an update. I am making it into a bigger story but this chapter is going to fall somewhere in the middle so if you want to read more the story is called Caught In The Cabin and just head to my profile and check it out.

Thanks so much for following me and I hope you like the full story

~LLM


End file.
